TFTG Fictions Some maybe Just TF
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: a series about People Transforming The mane Six... enjoy
1. Pinkie

I Squealed In Delight happiness. I had Won them. The Pretty Necklaces. But I couldn't Keep all Of them. I sent Them To my Boyfriend jack. and 4 of my Best Friend's. I sent The rainbow dash one to jack Because Rainbow dash Is His favorite character. Yes. he is a Brony. I also sent The Others to My Other Friends

Mary: Rarity.

Steve: Twilight Sparkle

Rose: Fluttershy.

Cody: AppleJack

Which Left Me With Pinkie, I slowly Lifted the balloon Necklace, and tied it around my neck. Then I oddly felt like I had almost an unlimited supply of energy as My Skin Turned a bright shade Of pink My hands Started To Shrink, till They turned Into What appear To be hoove's, I felt The urge To Bounce around Like I was Pepe le pew. My brown hair Turned Pink as face Turned Pony Like and I Grew a Tail that matched My New hair.

My necklace disappeared. and was Replaced with Pinkies actual cutie mark On my new flank.

From There. a flash Of Light later, and I was Gone.

waiting for my Friends. I meet tons of Other Ponys, and I becomes friends with Everyone In Ponyvile.


	2. Rainbow dash

I received a package from My best friend, Her name was Nikki, She Knew so was and Still am a Brony, So she apparently made me something. it was a Necklace with the emblem Of rainbow dash's cutie mark.

I felt weird. Like the necklace tempting me to put it on.

I ignored the neckless, for several hours. I found it creepy. I didn't like it.

Fed up with the aura of temptation. I decided to give it what It wanted.

I put it on. Then, Things felt weird. my hands and feet turned into hooves.

I began to Shrink as my skin turned a light blue color. Then I felt my Hair Grow out as they were rainbowized

With each side color In its own pattern. My Necklace vanished and It Completed the Transformation as The Emblem On it Became what Is Known as my Cutie mark. Then I disappeared as I vanished I appear to be in Equestria. to be more Specific Pony vile

Pinkie tackled me and gave me a Kiss for Some Odd reason as She called out my name.

"Jack. It's me." Then I Knew Who This Pinkie is, This was Nikki. And Now my True love. We Did everything Together, except for The occasional Prank war. This was truly paradise."


	3. Rarity

I Loved to design. design everything from dresses to headwear.

I was also a Pegasister. I love Rarity. She inspires me to be the best that I can be. And She's so Pretty as well for a Pony.

then I heard Knocking On My Door. It was My daily mailman, He handed me Something, a package from my Bestie Nikki. I signed The proper papers, as I am done he got into his mail truck and drove off.I read The Letter From The package as It read.

Dear Mary.

I won these necklace's From a contest sponsored by Hasbro, unfortunately, I couldn't keep them all. but I did what the company said i should do with them. share them With my best[st of all friends. and also my Boyfriend Jack. but Inside This package Should be something You would love. believe me, I know I love My Pinkie necklace to death and beyond. Well, I will let ya go, I am starting to act like Pinkie. well, later Mary.

-Nikki.

True and behold there was a Necklace with Rarity's cutie mark emblem on It. It gave Off a tempting aura., like it wanted me to wear it. It scared me for some reason. I decided to avoid it for a while. 4 Hours Of Dress designing. and I had decided to try it on. give it what it wanted. my skin began to do a Milky White as My felt my Eyes enlarge. My light green eyes Turn Into a bright blue. as I felt My Hair turn Purple, and My hand and Feet Turn into pony hooves. a Purple curly tail formed at my back side.

My necklace Disappeared and Formed Into what Is known as a Cutiemark. Rarity's cutie mark. To be exact.

The Transformation ended and all The sudden I was In Pony Ville and Pinkie and rainbow dash tackled me into a group hug.

"Rainbow darling, Whats going On?" I tried To act normal as Rainbow Stated, "Hey, That hurts our feeling Mary. Rainbow and Pinkie Looked Down in mock depression. Then I realized Who They really are...

"Jack. Nikki? Is that you?"

"yes, it's us. Who would you Think would hug you out of know where in plain daylight?" Nikki added in a Pinkie Voice.

"well, I do not know. but why are you ponies? more specifically Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?"

Nikki Pulled out a Full Body mirror out Know where and Showed It To mary.

I was shocked. Not only did Jack and Nikki turned Into Ponies. but I did too. I didn't Know what to say, I almost fainted from the shock. My mind was going 3 miles a minute. But there was one good thing about This. I got my friends back as I am sure They got mine.


	4. Twilight sparkle Part 1

I woke up walking towards The bathroom. Getting ready for a Shower, getting ready For School. I go To a University. and my Dream Is to get a Job at a Library. Possibly own My Own. I love To learn, to test my mind. to go beyond the limit, you get the idea.I began to get Breakfast ready For me and My Little buddy spike.

Spike is a miniature bulldog. but don't let the name full you. He is a real softy. He Loves To Cuddle me, as much as I love to cuddle him. In campus. I feel like he is my only friend.

I started To hear My Door Bell ring. and as I walked Towards The Door. I answered it. "Hello, " "Hello young man, are you Steve Peterson? I gotta package for him."

"Really. This is not a prank Isn't it?"

"A prank... Who would prank such a polite young man such as you? If this is a Prank. Then This Nikki Person must really dislike you for some reason.

"You Know Nikki Sir?" "Mhm, She won These Necklaces For all her Best Friends. The man handed steve an Envelope as he opened The Letter It Read.

"Steve, It's me, Nikki. I Promise you can trust this man, he Is not Like The people like When we were in Middle school. He has never Stared me wrong so far, He Knows Jack is a brony and he Doesn't care, In fact, He Supports him. Just give him a chance. BTW In the package, I have The necklace came With a Dog collar. I Thought It would look good On spike and so I gave It To you for Free. hope you Enjoy."

Nikki.

Steve examined The hand Writing, to be sure that It wasn't Forged. He had examined each Of His Friends Writing Style and Found no evidence that It was Signed the necessary papers as the mail man walked To His truck and Drove Off.

True and behold Nikki wasn't Lying. There was lime green Dog collar that would fit Spike nicely. he Took it Out Of the packaging and called Spike.

Which Spike ran Towards him Like a Bullet and tackled him To The Ground and Licked On His face.

Steve couldn't help his paranoia, He has had a Hard life growing up. and This cursed University is filled wit feminist that want to dominate the western world. Yes, He is a white male. white males are seen to the feminist movement. as nothing but a potential rapist. If only There was a way To help him escape The human world to a place everyone Is treated Freely. but a class, that is just a fairy tale if anything.

He Grabbed the Necklace and tied it against his neck and Tied the Dog collar around Spikes Neck. From there His Skin turns a shade of Violate.

Spike Furr Did The Same With a patch a Green scales on the chest. His back and side part of His of his scales Traced the body of Spikes Nothing was left. his tail Began To Shift to a Dragon like Tail.

his bottom legs morphed into a feed that can keep him balanced.

Spike didn't know what was going On, he feared For His master and Himself. He Ran towards His master and gave him a Comforting hug.

Steves's hair Began To Grow out and Into a Streek Of Pink hair was going down his main. a horn began To morph A tail That matches His mane He felt his eyes tickle as My Eyes were changed To Purple He His hands Began to Change Into Hooves and His member began to shrink inside his Body till It Turned Into a vagina and Formed Into a Working Uterus. The

The Transformation finished. as His eyes replace themselves and Mouth Became Pony Cartoonish. His Eyes were larger and The Final transformation. was adorable Pony ears as his Human ears dissolved. H was now The Necklace as the Twilight sparkle Cutie mark formed On His new Pony Flank. Spike and Steve disappeared with In a Flash of light.

Our Mistery mailman, smiled as his Lime Green eyes turned pink For a Second.

((What was that. Who Is this mailman... In fact, what is This mailman? I Guess you may have To wait To Find Out... As The Italians would say Arrivederci.


End file.
